This invention relates to an oiler assembly and more specifically to such an assembly for lubricating at least one lubrication point capable of drawing and maintaining a vacuum.
When a given machine has a plurality of lubrication points capable of drawing and maintaining a vacuum, each such lubrication point heretofore required an oiler assembly. To equip a machine with a number of such assemblies is costly and presents a cluttered appearance. It is also time consuming to replenish the oil lubricant in all the assemblies and the attendant spillage hazard is substantial. The feed rate adjustment on such assemblies was at best not convenient. It is generally an object of this invention to provide an oiler assembly which is capable of feeding one or more lubrication points and wherein the feed rate of a given feeder unit is easily adjusted and without otherwise disturbing the assembly.